


Mystery skulls - Lonely

by shedrak1221



Series: Mystery skulls - Alternate universes [1]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedrak1221/pseuds/shedrak1221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Arthur had been the one to die?... By the hands of the one he trusted once?<br/>What if he lost his mind... As loneliness sank deeply in their hearts?</p>
<p>AU in which Lewis kills Arthur... And the ghost can only wonder why...<br/>Eventually seeking revenge he can't even understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery skulls - Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> One of the oneshots posted in my tumblr.  
> Here now for convenience...

Such a friend he is…

Lewis drove silently with a smile. But he had a million thoughts in his head. He tried to push them away as Vivi leaned her head, to grin at him. And he could only smile back.

Arthur looked away, while he leaned onto the seats tiredly. And Lewis hated it, because for the past months, he had been neglecting his best friend.

He knew, god he knew Arthur was feeling lonely... And fuck, he was such a useless friend. He always makes a mental note of trying to not leave him behind like a third wheel, but when he looks at Vivi… He just forgets. He is lost in her eyes, her smile, her loud cheers, her… Everything.

Arthur was just… He was so silent. He never tried to step in between. And for the last week, he had tried to fix it. But Arthur was purposely avoiding them. He was surely feeling like he was the problem. Which he was not.

Lewis tried to focus on driving, smiling while those haunting thoughts roamed in his mind.

Once… Once they solve this case, he would make sure to hang out more with him.

He was his friend. And he was hurting him, he knew.

Vivi’s eyes glinted, finally seeing the cave ahead. Arthur shivered and frowned, seeing a little trace of fog tangle around sharp spikes, a wide opening, a huge mouth…

He did not like this. But he could only follow with sad eyes, when she took Lewis' hand and began to walk into it.

The tunnels were humid and dark. Arthur could see bats, but he still followed like Mystery did. Hell, less useful than that…

He was sure they thought about it by now. He never did anything useful, he never even had the guts to face the ghostly facts.

Lewis and Vivi had to be tired, they must-

Arthur yelped and hid behind Lewis. They had reached a bifurcation with two ways. His amber eyes stared with fear, at the old looking skulls laid on the ground. His hands held Lewis' shoulders tightly, while he whispered faintly.

  


“G-guys, I don’t think this is a good idea…”

  


Lewis smiled yet again, and looked at him from the corner of his eye.

  


“Don’t worry, Arthur. I’ll protect you.”

  


The blonde looked away, hearing his usual joking tone. Always so sure of himself…

  


“Alright. You always do...”

  


He always did. It had to be tiring. It had to be annoying.

Lewis hated to see how Arthur just surrendered his own opinion, so easily. Never doubting in him, trusting truly that he would be at his side.

Even if lonely, even if always ignored, even if neglected. He still trusted.

Vivi smiled; Mystery followed her while they descended through the tunnel at their right. Lewis sighed, and walked towards the left one.

A lot of fog tangled, their footsteps echoed. In a matter of minutes, a cliff was reached.

Arthur’s eyes filled with worry when Lewis walked near the edge, never fearing.

  


“B-be careful! Y-you could fall and-”

  


Lewis whistled and leaned forward, looking down without doubt.

  


“Look at those spikes!”

  


Arthur shook his head. He was ignored yet again.

He did not see the fog raise, how it tangled quickly around him. Reaching slowly…

Lewis gasped silently, because his right hand began to tremble. He felt a cold sensation creep up his leg and right arm. Before he could even try to move, the right side of his face twisted into a sick grin. A voice echoed inside…

  


“ _ **You really have no clue how to deal with it. So many worries…”**_

  


His left eye cried as the voice mocked, his figure was forced to stand tall. And smile grew while a thought rumbled inside.

  


“ _ **It would be easier to just… end his loneliness. No more worries! Just GONE.”**_

  


Arthur raised an eyebrow, because he saw Lewis tense up. The torch he was holding on his left hand seemed to tremble. But that trembling was gone when Lewis called; his words tangled with that sure tone of his.

  


“Arthur, come here for a sec! I think we could see Vivi down there…”

  


The taller male wanted to scream. Arthur doubted, with his eyes fixed on the nearby edge.

Lewis could only scream in his own mind, body controlled, lips still raised in a sick smile.

Don’t listen… Don’t approach! Don’t-

Arthur shook his head with a little smile, and then took a first step forward. He never feared as muchas much at his side, and that, would be a fatal mistake.

The blond huffed when Lewis threw his right arm over his shoulders, holding him playfully. Laughing.

  


“Can you see her?”

  


He was slowly making him lean. His hand was tightening its hold.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed at the spikes below, smiling nervously.

  


“I- I don’t Lewis… Look, m-maybe we should move away. It’s too close-”

  


Lewis' right eye filled with glee while his left one cried.

Arthur did not look at him. He did not see his shadowed face. The arm on Arthur’s shoulders moved… when he chuckled darkly.

  


“Well…” Arthur gasped, his eyes widened. He felt how Lewis gave him a little push, and heard his whisper as he stumbled forward. “ **Maybe closer you can…”**

  


Arthur’s breath halted, his eyes unfocused. His feet did not have where to stand.

As he fell in a slowed moment of realization… He leaned his head back to look. His amber eyes cried, because he only saw Lewis' shadowed face, smiling down at him.

While the air rushed past him, Lewis heard the ripping sound and a thud. Arthur did too.

The blond blinked, no longer falling. His head raised weakly, to see what had stopped his fall. He let out a silent wheeze, he was only seeing green and red. Right through his chest.

He had not felt anything at first. Just something brushing quick… But after staring at the spike for a few seconds, the pain came. Burning, unbearable… His body began to shake in jolts, his brain was sending a million waves of alarm, finally understanding. His heart was hurting, both from the realization and real harm.

Vivi screamed, just when Arthur finally began to try to breathe. He only managed to cough weakly; blood was dripping, while his hands trembled and tried to push himself up. Only to fall down again. His head slumped backwards, and stared up with unfocused eyes, while he hanged, dying.

He saw a familiar shadow at the edge… And his vision faded with her scream.

Lewis' left hand trembled in jolts, fighting weakly the possession.

Too late.

His horror was the only thing allowing him to fight it now. Thousand apologies screamed in his own mind… None heard.

No, no, no… Please god, no!

  


“ _ **Don’t worry... You have all the time for her now!”**_

  


He did not want this! He wanted to be with him as much!

Lewis heard a deep loud growl. Both his eyes blinked, and he turned around slowly. He saw a flash of white and red leap at him. Claws… Fangs… He managed to discern a huge wolf with six tails. Just before it tore his right arm off.

All went black as he fainted, with a name pulsing like a wound in his fading thoughts.

Arthur…

 

* * *

 

Cold…

The blackness slowly faded. So slowly.

Golden eyes blinked, still dazed. The blackness faded into a green shade.

Arthur gasped, his eyes widened. His body jolted, he pushed himself up with his hands, backwards, to move away from the dense fog. Only to collide with something. He slowly raised his gaze. He trembled and breathed unevenly. The tears fell as he wheezed. His back was against a tall spike. There was shadow hanging from it, above.

His body.

Arthur trembled there, staring at it in shock. Mind confused to no end.

He moved his hands slowly, trying to cover his eyes. Only to gasp, because something was not right. He could not feel his skin. Instead, he felt something cold, rough to the touch. His fingers slowly brushed his face and...

No, not face. He could feel sharp fangs. Outlines… Of a skull.

  


“I- I- I am…”

  


Dead.

His voice had echoed.

His shoulders shook, as he cried silently. His mind quickly shifted to what always brought security. His voice echoed through the dark caverns, as he called weakly.

  


“G-guys? Vivi?! L-lewis...? A-anyone-”

  


His unneeded breath heaved, because his mind finally remembered his last moments. And his first as a ghost.

When he died… When he was dying… He heard her scream. His last will was for her to not cry. To not… He wished she had not seen. Those golden traces had attacked her eyes, and she fainted. All faded to black, he had felt exhausted. He fell dormant. His golden glow faded with his unclear thoughts.

Then, he awoke. Out of it. Different.

Arthur stared at his gloved hands, looking down. He could see a magenta heart on his chest. which was pulsing.

His.

He had ribs, curving around his frame. He could not feel his own breath, he felt cold. He was alone. His eyes traced every single tunnel, every shadow, even the fog he feared to be in. But there was no one.

  


“W-why…”

  


“ _Maybe closer you can.”_

  


Arthur held himself, and buried his skull on his knees. He kept trying to deny the last words Lewis said for him to hear. He kept trying to deny they were not here now, that he had wanted to push him down.

He cried… His mind was denying and fearing. All at once.

 

* * *

 

He roamed…

He did not understand. He was lost, barely managing to float or even walk.

He left that retched place. He was unable to stand that edge, those spikes… The fog. That smile.

It took… He did not know how much time.

He chuckled a little, while looking sadly ahead.

He had walked… He still had not learned to float.

He… Was still useless, was he?

Arthur leaned tiredly, in between the darkness of the street, staring at what he reached first.

Kingsmen.

His echo was unheard, only he able to discern his own hopes.

  


“L-lance…”

  


While he took steps towards the store, slowly, his figure flickered. He smiled, he managed to show himself with flesh, his living manifestation. Only those dead glowing eyes betrayed him. His hand brushed the metallic door, trembling.

Arthur gasped, for it creaked, it opened an inch.

It was not closed…

The ghost leaned his head to look in, doubting. He stepped in, while glancing all around.

The store had no light. It was messier. And that’s saying something…

It looked like… Lance was not here.

Arthur looked down, to all the boxes thrown hastily to the ground. Everything was a mess. 

He would have headed out to look in the apartment,  but his eyes caught another thing. Or someone.

Arthur’s eyes filled with cheerfulness, for the first time since he had been dead.

  


“G-galy?…”

  


The hamster had been curled against a metal toolbox, snout trembling, as if crying.

Galahad raised his gaze, and his eyes widened. He saw Arthur, there, kneeling with a sad smile. His hand was lowering towards him, just like the first time he reached for him.

The hamster growled in confusion and fear.

Arthy was… Gone.

Arthur’s hand backed away a little, after seeing his friend doubt. The poor animal was confused to no end.

  


“B-buddy… I-It’s me.”

  


Galahad saw Arthur cry, his face twisted into a hurt grimace.

The hamster recognized those eyes, and he dashed fast. He nuzzled himself against his hand, growling; his paws held it, like if he could disappear at any second.

Arthur let out a broken laugh, while his other hand raised to brush his fur.

  


“I- I missed you too…”

  


A nod, his little mouth munched at one of his fingers.

They stayed like that for a long while. Until Arthur remembered.

 

“Galy, where is Lance?”

 

The hamster halted, his little black eyes moved to meet his fearful ones.

The ghost’s heart pulsed blue when his hamster seemed to cry out, trembling.

Arthur still did not understand. But some things he knew. Lance was a man addicted to his work… His passion. He had sometimes found Lance in the store late at night, fallen asleep in his office.

Something was wrong. So wrong…

Another thing he knew. He would not find out on his own what happened in his absence.

Galahad cried, because Arthur’s hand brushed softly his ears. His echo reached him faintly.

  


“Look at my eyes. Please.”

 

The hamster obeyed, even if he hated that glow. He did not fear when those golden eyes were engulfed in sparks.

The animal’s mind was reached gently.

Arthur cried as he saw through his hamster’s memories. So similarly to when he erased Vivi’s ones. It had not been entirely at his own will.

Now he knew better. He saw more clearly. He saw Lance scream… Knowing finally about his death. Scream… Galahad could only tremble. The poor hamster only was able to hide while the store was left broken, with his rage.

Lance did not know. He did not blame Lewis or Vivi.

Arthur heard his cries. His curses, his calls for his only family. Now dead. 

Lance could not stand it, And just… Left. He left everything behind. Hoping to forget, everything reminding him of what he had.

He left everything. Galahad had been… Alone.

Arthur cried; he let go quickly, unable to stand it. Galahad sighed tiredly, as they both slumped a little, both knowing.

The ghost's frame shook, while his eyes stared at nothing.

  


“I-I-” His lips twisted into a wavy smile, broken. His voice kept trying to sound reassuring. Failing miserably. “D-dont worry, I- I’m not leaving you alone…”

  


Galahad nodded as the ghost took him in his hands.

He hummed silently, like a broken music box. His figure stood between the darkness of the store, his mind was lost.

Alone…

 

* * *

 

The air brushed his skin softly, the van’s window was open.

Lewis was looking out, with his eyes fixed on the night sky. The stars shined between the crooked trees.

It reminded him…

Now, here he was. Still investigating. Still traveling everywhere, with her. Like if nothing had happened. As if he were not dead, as if he had not pushed-

Lewis blinked, and looked at his left. Mystery was nudging his left arm with a worried look, whining with a little bark. He smiled, because he saw Vivi lean her head, while she drove, to look at him.

Both were smiling…

Lewis chuckled, out of his dark thoughts. Mystery barked happily when he was patted gratefully.

He always awakened him of nightmares. He listened. He…

God, this spirit saved him. He was no dog…

Lewis looked once again at his plastic limb. His arm was torn off that night.

He did not miss it. That arm was bloodstained. Mystery ended the possession, and the loss of it made him feel a trace of… He did not even know. But he felt slightly better. It made him feel better, t know he suffered… For what he did.

Even if he did not suffer as much as-

No. He had to stop. He was safe, with Vivi. It had been a year. She did not know. Her mind had blocked any trace of it, she would hurt if she knew.

He couldn't even speak that name. But it still echoed in his mind.

So many nights awake. Too many apologies and so much shame… Never admitting. Never confessing.

Would it even matter?

No it didn’t.

He never wanted to murder him. It was a possession… Mystery said so.

He was just… He could not explain.

So he just smiled, trying to just stay cheerful, for her.

They followed quickly the road, her driving was chaotic. With only one arm… It was not like he could take her place.  


“I think I see it, Lew!”

 

Lewis moved his gaze, to look ahead.

The mansion they had been told about, right there. Ghosts haunted the nearby town sometimes. A golden mansion was pulsing with a beat in the distance.

It had to be golden…

 

* * *

 

The room was dark.

There would have been silence… Were not for a hamster who was growling with boredom, at the side of a coffin.

A skeleton laid dormant inside. Those sockets were black.

But it was no sleep. It was so cold… And his mind was still awake.

he was never really able to rest.

Arthur laid tiredly, with a million thoughts in mind.

But they all faded when he heard… Something. His high and unnatural senses still unnerved him.

Tires… Outside. Something was moving fast. Still far, but heading towards here. Here, where no one dared to be.

Arthur could hear his deadbeats flow, excited.

That sound… It was his van. His dear old van.

So… It was just like he suspected. After murdering him, he still dared to keep on. He really pushed him to be with her, only her.

He had pondered about it for so long… It was maddening.

Galahad trembled, because a muffled broken laugh echoed.

Death changed you. And Arthur changed more than any other would. There was no trace of the soul he was. Only a sorrowful but energetic ghost was left behind, screaming in the nights… Laughing, cursing.

He build this mansion for them to find.

He searched for them… He tried. He really hoped it was all a silly mistake, an accident. But… It was not.

They left their home, they went away from where he could reach. They were gone. Lewis had gone away with her, to keep on solving mysteries.

And he had made her forget. he made things easier to hide.

How foolish… How funny.

But… Would she even care if she knew?

Maybe not.

He had understood some time ago. He knew better.

He always had been alone.

And so… The mansion pulsed fiercely while the van approached.

A laugh faded. A ghost waited, ready to give them one last mystery to solve.

…Death.

 

* * *

 

 

A loud hum echoed.

Lewis looked with unsure eyes at the outlines of the huge mansion. Its structure seemed to bend with each pulse. Some sparks were tangling, seeming to blaze like fire.

This place was really haunted.

The van had rumbled, it had stopped at the mansion’s doors. Sparks had blasted out the motor, and it broke. There was no turning back.

And of course…  


“Lets go!”

 

Lewis shook his head, because Vivi bounced quickly up the stairs, already reaching for the big wooden doors.

The fact it was real would only fuel her wonder more.

They slowly stepped into the main hall. All was dark. But the darkness only increased, because as soon as Lewis stepped in… The doors slammed closed.  


“Ah!”  


Their eyes tried to see in the darkness, while Mystery growled.

Lewis worried, because Mystery only growled when he felt menaced.

A sudden spark bolted in front of them. Vivi shielded her eyes with her arm, all blinded by the sudden light. A lot of candles at their sides burned down. Ahead, a huge metallic chandelier trembled, with dangerous looking sparks tangling on it, and all through.

Lewis frowned at her, while his only hand brushed her arm.  


“Vivi, this is not-”

 

He could not finish.

The loud hum that echoed around them increased in volume. Her eyes brightened when three slender golden ghosts jolted in sparks in front of them. Their eyes were closed while they chanted darkly, with solemn faces. Mystery growled, because more appeared. They floated around them, while they sang their sad melody.

Lewis flinched when sparks cracked near his skin, because the spirits suddenly roared. With unnatural screeching wails.

 

“ **OHH YEAH!”**  


Vivi’s smile faltered, the ghosts stopped being cute. Instead… Sharp claws had jolted out their slender frames, fangs had shivered out their now bigger mouths. All pointed at them, while their glowing orange eyes held true hate and resentment.

Before they could lower their electric and deadly claws at them…

Vivi yelped, because Lewis pulled at her to run. She understood, and followed through the adjacent corridor.

The doors would not open.

Mystery looked back, fearful. He heard the deadbeats laugh loudly, screeching while they slowly followed at the hall.

He would shift. He would maybe turn into his true form, to avoid that his friends ended up hurt. But he could not show himself to her. So he ran, still no harm done.

Lewis' eyes widened, because an old rusty armor trembled some meters ahead. it moved before he could halt, and all were running fast…  


“Dodge!”  


Had he not thrown himself forward and lowered his head…

He held his pompadour and gasped for breath, while Vivi rolled at his side. The armor had dashed quickly, with its sword raised. It aimed directly for his neck, missing it barely.

Vivi yelped; Mystery was at her side. The dog uncurled, and the head that had been missing appeared.

It almost had looked like he had lost-

 

“ **Ohohohhhh…”**

 

Not again…

Lewis growled, there were paintings around them. They were moving. They roared as well, eyes shining bright, fangs and claws, fingers pointed at him.

Lewis sat poker faced, because Vivi was now holding him in her arms, while Mystery pawed on his hair.

Before he could try to crawl out of her worried hold… A loud creak echoed.  


“Oh…”

 

That’s all she managed to say as they stared at the void at their feet.

The paintings laughed when they fell down the trap door.

No ghost would have dared to really harm them. That… Was something their master would not take kindly. Not yet.

Lewis screamed, falling down fast. Vivi stared wide eyed at the strange void. It was a huge flood of energy, seeming to be endless. It was dragging them down.

A lot of objects floated past them, and Mystery and Lewis could swear… That some looked familiar. Tools… Crafts. Silly things between the normal looking ones.

Three mirrors floated past them, none managing to catch clearly what flickered in them.

A voice seemed to become louder as they fell, a melody out of a broken soul.

Vivi gasped, for she saw what was happening.

Lewis tried to reach for her while he fell faster than them.

 

“Vivi!”  


He was not worried for himself, but for her.

Her figure faded away, above. His vision flickered for a moment. And before he knew it, he landed.

 

“Umff!”  


Not so gracefully.

Lewis pushed himself into a sitting position, with the only arm he could move. His fake one was only there to avoid stares, to pretend.

He gasped, because at the end of the dark and stony room… A coffin pulsed stronger than the very founding of the mansion.

A voice was humming sadly from the inside, at the top of the stairs.

Lewis froze as the voice faded. The coffin creaked open, so slowly.

The man sat baffled while a slender skeleton leaned out tiredly; those sockets expanded and opened. Black voids, which stared down at him.

A ghost. Dressed in a black informal suit, with orange folding.

Lewis was not sure… But even if skulls were not something able to express much, this ghost looked miserable, his gaze held longing and sorrow.

Arthur stood tall, slowly, glancing down at the one he had been waiting for.

Lewis trembled, because an echo come out of the skull. A sad faint echo.

 

“…I still can’t see her.”

 

Lewis could only watch in confusion while the ghost raised a trembling hand. It reached for the heart that pulsed in magenta, on his chest.

He made question while he looked at it; his sorrow turned into a frown, slowly.  


“…You did not want me to, after all, did you?”  


The ghost was glaring now with pure anger at him.

Arthur grew tired, not seeing any recognition. He was only a receiving questioning look from his oh so called friend. His murderer.

So he bounced down the stairs, and landed down to glare straight to his eyes. His right arm dashed, pointed, with an accusing glare.

His voice echoed with pure rage.

 

“ **Fuck, you really forgot without remorse!”** The next word made Lewis stand, the shock flowed through his very soul.  **“Lewis…”**  


How did this ghost know his…?

The ghost threw his skull backwards; his gloved hand moved, to lay on his empty rib cage. A broken laugh flowed out while he spoke.  


“ **Y-you really did not give a fuck! You still don’t care at all! Let me…** **Remind you?”**  


Arthur rolled his skull, and then whipped it forward while sparks tangled. Spiky hair rose up… Two small long flicks burned brighter. Two familiar flaming eyebrows grew on his skull. All was sparking or ablaze.

He finally saw…  


“A-art-”

 

“Now?… Good." Arthur threw his arms up at his sides, and his skull seemed to twist into a mocking smile "Yeah! It’s me, old cowardly Arthur! Never missed… Never even remembered.”  


Arthur waved his hands, showing off. His voice was firm, but bitter. He found satisfaction in Lewis' fright.

 

“A whole year you have just waved my existence  **AWAY!**  If you had wanted me  **GONE** , you could have just, I dunno, said it! I would have left you be! I have always only wanted you two to be happy! But no, you had to shove me down… You had to wipe my life off the map.  **Was I so unbearable?… Was I such a nuisance and so useless, that I deserved to be done for?!”**

 

Lewis had no words while the room grew colder. The four huge torches at Arthur’s sides blasted, each one with each scream he gave. Sparks and fire… Golden eyes glinting inside black sockets, sharp as knifes.

So full of madness and despair…

Arthur cried, chuckling, only making the other shiver.

  


“M-maybe I really deserved i-it?… Hell yes. I was nothing, I was a simple bothersome brat to you all! Lewis, you did everyone a favor with it! To Vivi! To yourself! Lance… **Everyone is better if I just disappear! IT DOES NOT MATTER IF I’M DEAD!”**

  


Lewis took a step closer, while Arthur laughed between a deep growl. His hand raised, while he called faintly for his lost friend.  


“A-arthur I did not forget- I- I’m so-”  


Arthur’s eyes widened, he gasped.

Lewis was trying to grasp his arm. He…

Arthur reacted quickly, scared.  


“ **Don’t touch me!”**  


Lewis hissed, his tears fell down. Arthur had clawed his hand away, blazing. The ghost’s eyes were full of fear.

Fire tangled around Arthur as he floated a little off the ground, erasing the height difference. His voice trembled while he loomed over the other male menacingly.  


“D-don’t you try to hold me a-again… I won’t make that mistake twice. I have stayed so many fucking nights awake, regretting trusting you… I won’t-  **I won’t let you fake again!”**

 

So many days has he remembered that night. He could swear he still felt Lewis' hand on his back. It had not been even a strong push… It was a friendly hold. But a fake one.

Lewis could feel the burning on his own skin, the flames were raising tall around him. But still, he did not run, not even if the ghost wanted him to. He tried once more, hand raised away, trying to speak up between the sparks that cracked, some brushing him and making his voice halt.  


“Arthur, p-please! I did not mean it! I was-”  


That only made the ghost lose any clear thought he had held.  


“ **NOT MEAN IT?!”**  


Lewis had to jump away, because a sudden thunder struck just where he had stood on.

Arthur finally surrendered to his dark thoughts.

He heard him… He had heard him laugh while he made him look down. He saw his smile… As he died.  


“Don’t lie to me again, I beg you. I’m not stupid… You think I am! But I AM NOT! I don’t want to hear you lie! If you wanted to be with her, SO BE IT! I WILL SHARE THIS FATE! You two can be together…” A dark laugh, hands raising with fire while he floated closer. The next word was barely a whisper. “ **Forever.”**

 

Lewis ran. He had to run.

Arthur snarled, because his thunder barely missed Lewis' feet, when he dashed out the room.

His magenta eyes moved, to look past his own shoulder.

And indeed…  


“ **Who is the coward now?!”**

 

Arthur’s feet were engulfed in sparks, his figure was dashing quick through the corridors. His hands were moving in dashes. Those bolts were trying to strike Lewis down. But they only managed to hit the walls, floors or cowering paintings.

Arthur cried while he laughed, able to see the slight fear in Lewis' eyes, still looking back at him as he fled.

But between that fear… Other emotions flowed.

Lewis was crying as well, not for his own life. But for Arthur’s. The realization that he had been around for this whole time… Alone. Suffering. Not gone as he thought. He was thinking he really wanted him dead.

And between the loud roaring of the flames and his crazy laugh… He had no chance to explain. No chance to set things right.

So he ran. His friend was truly gone. By his hand.

Vivi had been standing in the dark kitchen, frowning while Mystery looked worriedly, all around. She stared at the empty fridge with a grimace, because it only had a stale pizza inside, which seemed to have been there for a lot of time. it was almost dust now.

Before she could question it more, the door busted open.

Lewis gasped for air, while dashing through. He screamed, reaching for her.  


“Run!”  


“Wha-”  


A loud thunder threw the door off its hinges, the smoke tangled into the room.

Lewis had stumbled, and was now trying to stand.

Arthur waltzed into the room. His grin faltered, after seeing her there.

There was a moment of silence, the ghost looked at her with unfocused eyes. But then, Mystery growled, because his skull darkened.

He was seeing her, standing near Lewis, with his arms raised a little… Shielding. She was seeing him as a… A monster. Her eyes were accusing, like if he was the danger. And not the man with guilty eyes at her side.

She had no idea…

It hurt.

Lewis pulled at her when Arthur roared, he chased as they fled.

Vivi followed Lewis, confused.  


“What did you do?!”  


Why would this ghost be so angry?

Lewis remained silent, he was not looking while sobs echoed.

Mystery ran fast, he was the one leading through the labyrinthine rooms, the ones that he and Vivi had explored in search of Lewis. He was trying to find the exit, while the ghost tried to catch them. And surely kill.

Arthur’s magenta heart pulsed for him to do so. But between his unclear and raging thoughts… He knew he would not kill her.

Though, he would not doubt to push her away to reach the bastard. It was him who he hated the most.

She might not have had anything to do with his death… But she still would not care.

She did not!

Lewis' feet trashed, trying to halt his quick steps. He stood with wide eyes, staring at a dead end.

Arthur stopped floating, and stood at the far end of the corridor. He smiled wide, taking in the moment.  


“ **…Game over.”**

 

No more playing hide and seek. No more life.

Vivi gasped, because she saw Arthur lean a little… And then dash with long steps at them, with sparks over his shoulders, like if wings raised to give him speed.

Which they did…

Arthur had his left hand raised, pointed. Ready to stab a frozen Lewis. But his sparks died out, after seeing Vivi jump in between.

Well fuck…

Arthur growled, and moved his hand quickly, not stopping. His right one pushed her out the way, while his left one outstretched forward.

Vivi screamed, seeing golden waves flow out his hand, and slam on Lewis' chest.

Arthur was not using deadly sparks… Yet. He was not risking burning her, too close.

Lewis was pushed backwards fiercely, thrown onto the wall. He hit his head against it squarely. Vivi blinked on the ground, dazed by Arthur’s strong push.

The ghost laughed… And then stepped closer, slowly. His hand was raised again, ready to finish off.

He was going to take revenge at last. But instead, his golden eyes narrowed, his laugh heaved. He halted dead on his tracks. He saw something that was not… Quite right.

Arthur glanced without emotion at the limb on the ground, not understanding.

Lewis' arm… was off.

Lewis groaned, sat up and blinked when Arthur spoke again, nervously.

  


“I- I did not cut a-anything… Even if I have… Slammed you well enough to hurt?” He pointed at the arm with a trembling finger, anger fading slowly. “D-dude, I don’t think that’s normal...!”

  


There was the nervous and caring man he knew. Arthur was still there.

Vivi had been ready to attack the ghost, to defend Lewis. But when Arthur knelled and nudged the arm… Grasping it into his hold with shaking and doubting hands…

Lewis saw his eyes fill with confusion. So he took his silence as his last chance.

  


“I- I was possessed, Arthur.” He huffed, his only hand was brushing his side. His voice was pained. “I’m so sorry… I did not-”

  


Arthur could see something on the arm. A familiar wristband. A black one.

His eyes drifted to Lewis, and… He could see another one, right there, hidden below his sleeve, on his other arm.

Lewis could not finish his apology.  


“Out.”

 

Mystery watched silently. Arthur stood, his eyes were darkening. His voice was yet again angry.

He saw that they were not moving.

Arthur threw the arm back at Lewis, with a huff. He screamed and grabbed his own heart, pulsing blue.  


“Out! Leave...!” His voice twisted into a screech, no longer his soft voice. “ **LEAVE!”**  


Vivi stood quickly when the ghost flung his own heart to the ground, making it crack loudly.

Lewis could only look back while Vivi grabbed him and pulled him away. Sparks flowed when Arthur wailed, he threw his hands onto his skull in a mighty roar. The emotions of the ghost were confusing and painful.

Those magenta eyes could only cry while he lost sight of Arthur’s tears, between the raging fire inches away from them. All burned as they ran. They barely managed to reach the doors, which busted open with the shock wave on their backs.

Even if Vivi now wondered why the ghost knew Lewis… Or why Lewis had spoken the name of the ghost… She pushed him quickly into the van, fearing.

Something in the deeper reigns of her mind was screaming, fearing losing the one she had.

Inside, Arthur huffed for breath, while the explosion died out. He looked down in shame, hearing tires roar. The van rumbled awake, like he wished.

Alone…

His golden eyes glanced at the heart on the ground. It was cracked. And open.

There was an old photo…

Arthur cried and closed his eyes, his hand raised to cover his mouth.

His flesh was so cold… No warm feeling, not like the day that photo was taken. His two friends were not here to squish him between them, or smile at him, joking while he blushed, frozen.

A ghost faded into the deeper rooms, while a hamster whimpered.

Galahad rolled on his little wheels, to nudge the blue heart. His little eyes were crying, because a broken laugh echoed.

So many laughs had echoed before… None real.

 

* * *

 

“…Who is Arthur?”

 

Lewis sat tiredly on the bed, not daring to meet her eyes.

Vivi huffed and crossed her arms.

She needed answers. She had seen the broken and miserable look on those golden eyes, the fear and guilt in magenta ones.

She was missing something. And dammit all, she would have answers.

Lewis brushed his eyes with his hand, with no more tears he could give.  


“I don’t even know where to begin…”  


“Somewhere. I don’t care.”  


Mystery had seen that look before on Lewis. He was about to break down. And sincerely… These two had no clue.

Vivi gasped when a third voice echoed behind her, in the motel room.  


“No spike tore Lewis' arm in that cave, Vivi.”

 

Both humans stared in shock at the dog, because six tails were slowly raising.

Lewis cried, hearing Mystery again. He was finally speaking up, for him and Arthur’s sake.

Vivi stood frozen while her dog spoke, his red eyes were full of care. His voice was firm and full of knowledge.  


“There was a demon. A possession as you heard…” His snout lowered, as his tails did. “A possession that costed his arm.”  


Lewis wanted to scream. Those tails were moving, to tangle gently around her. To show her…

  
“And Arthur’s life.”

* * *

 

Silence… He hated the silence.

A figure was hiding between shadows. Sitting… With its face buried on its knees.

Because a coffin felt… Like dead.

Arthur cried silently, hugging himself. His glow was the only light in the room.

Possession… That fog… The arm. 

He did not know. How could have he known?

In all his life, they never found a demon powerful enough to force someone to speak so quickly. He never even thought of the possibility. He was so sure those words were Lewis' ones… They held that cheerfulness, his tone. But they held malice and mocking vile. Now he saw… Too late.

Arthur raised his gaze a little, and moved his hand up slowly. To stare at it.

He almost…  


“…God.”  


He was really stupid. Even if angry… How could have he reached such madness? Such low point?

He did not even realize through the year those clear signs of craziness, even if he was scared of his own eyes, his own terrifying wails and chuckles in the dark.

He… He hurt Lewis. He wanted to hurt Lewis.

Hell… He hurt them both!

Galahad rolled slowly into the room, with a heart, held in his mouth.

Arthur gasped, because something nudged him. Galahad laid his little paws on his leg, and looked up at him with a little smile. He was pawing at him to take his heart back.

Arthur frowned, still bitter.  


“…Not now, Galy. G-go and bury that thing, wherever you bury the tools you take and munch.”  


He did not want to see that thing open again. He did not want to see them. He was heartless.

Haunting to lure them here, and try to kill him. He really was better off alone and dead, he was better off gone and-  


“Auch!-”

 

The hamster rolled his eyes as he bit one of his fingers. Arthur’s yelp was pointless, he could not be harmed by the living.

The blonde shook his finger, and gently retrieved it away from the angry hamster.

 

“If y-you are hungry you have your food near the tv! Or have the deadbeats tried to eat it again?… I made clear they could not digest anymore or-”  


An annoyed growl.

Arthur stared at him poker faced, clearly not amused. But he shook his head, smiling a little.  


“Come here, you cute stubborn little…”  


Galahad sighed, because Arthur leaned to grab him.

A heart was forgotten at their side, as the ghost held his only friend close. One Arthur still did not understand why stayed.

But he did.

* * *

 

Lewis still did not look her in the eye, even if she held a kind smile, for him.

She was not blaming him.

He still did not look at her. Even if they were heading back.

Back for him. For Arthur.

Mystery nuzzled his snout at her side, while she spoke and drove, firm.  


“He did not know.”  


“…But now he does. And so do you.”  


There was no doubt. Had Arthur not known, he would not be here still, he would have been killed. And had she not the knowledge, were she not the kind soul he admired… He would be broken. More than how he was now.

But he couldn't be as broken as how he left Arthur.

He knew… God he knew that Arthur had a golden heart. Now, he wouldn't harm them. He was sure.

But would he listen?… Would he-

Vivi laughed like if she could read his mind.  


“He will listen, Lewlew.” Her eyes narrowed, serious. “He better do.”

 

What had he done… Not even as a ghost would Arthur stand her. He always lost their silly arguments. He had unleashed Vivi on him.

Well…

Lewis glanced at Mystery with a little smile, who smiled back knowingly.

Mystery told her. He was a coward, de had not dared to tell her before.

But now he was glad she knew.

He hopes… He wants to make things right. Like he wanted moments before that cave.

There was silence… Until they reached the mansion.

There it was. Appearing as they cut distance.

Lewis had feared when they left. He had seen it fade. But it was still there, hidden. Still pulsing, albeit slower, more faint, its glow darker.

No sparks haunted the van. Nothing wanted them there. But there they stood. Her hands slowly pushed the doors open, once again.

The hall was darker. At the sides of the huge staircase, while they got inside, Lewis could begin to discern figures.

All around them.

The deadbeats looked with untrustful eyes at him. Only their glowing eyes betrayed they floated near. They were ready to act, if he dared to hurt their kind master again, the one who gave them a sense to be again.

Mystery did not growl this time. He was remaining calm. And so… Lewis stepped into the center of the huge hall, raising his gaze as deadbeats growled.

A figure stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at them between the shadows.

The golden glow betrayed his presence.  


“I told you guys to leave. …Or was I ignored yet again?”  


There was no malice in his voice. Only sadness.

Lewis could see Galahad, standing on Arthur’s shoulder, holding close a beating broken heart. It was still pulsing blue. and sometimes magenta.

 

“Arthur… I’m so sorry, I-”  


He was cut off, his echo rumbled bitter.

 

“I know Lewis. I don’t need to hear you. I don’t want to hear it. I will ask again for you to hear. And I will only say it once… Leave.”  


They were not moving.

Arthur sighed, his hand clutched tightly the stairs, almost able to break the railing.  


“ **Please guys…”**  


Vivi could not stand to hear him like this.

Arthur growled when she did- She stepped closer below, and glared up at him.  


“I’m not leaving Art! …You made me forget!”  


He chuckled silently, with his eyes narrowed. His voice was monotone.

 

“…I found it appropriate. That fucking spike was not nice to look at, after I fell right onto it… And it through me. And it indeed was appropriate, considering how well you two have been doing without me, without my fucking complaining, kidnappings, uselessness and-”  


“Shut up!”

 

The deadbeats growled at her when Arthur indeed was silenced. Her scream was furious, strong.

Arthur stared with dazed eyes while he saw her cry angry tears.  


“You don’t know… You don’t know how wrong I felt through all this year. You may have erased my memories…” She raised a finger to her forehead, snarling. “But you were clumsy! You left a feeling that… I felt like I was missing something! I felt empty, wrong! I would have not stood through it were not for Lewis! I missed you! Give me my memories back! Now!”  


Arthur stood frozen while she huffed, her screams took all her breath.

Lewis reached for her shoulder, hand trembling on it.  


“Vivi, please don’t-”  


Lewis leaned a little backwards, because Vivi turned around to glare at him instead.  


“And YOU! You too, Lewis! You hid everything from me! You know how horrible I felt for seeing you cry?! To have nightmares?! I was- I’m still fucking worried! I did not understand!” She glared at them both, letting all out. “You both are… You are…! Idiots, I need you!”  


Vivi hid her eyes with her scarf, calling while Mystery glanced tiredly.  


“Arthy… He… He is as broken. He mourned- We need you… We miss you.”  


Lewis could see Arthur tremble above, his gloved hands were shaking.

His aura was able to feel the one of Mystery… he understood why she knew.

Lewis called as well, feeling guilty. Despairing… Fearing. Hoping.

 

“…Arthur, come back with us. I know I hurt you, but… Let me set things right. Please...?”  


He could see no anger in Arthur’s eyes. He knew… He knew he did not blame him.

Then why…?  


“I’m not going back with you guys.”  


Why?

Arthur snapped his fingers, with a snarl. He commanded before Lewis or Vivi could beg or say anything else. Before it could hurt more.

They both called when the deadbeats lunged; those claws grabbed and pushed them towards the doors, not even Mystery able to fight their unending flood.  


“Art! It’s not the same without you!”

“I’m sorry Arthur! P-please! Don’t-!”  


The ghost waved a hand with a little smile, his echo reaching Lewis.  


“Sorry, I can’t go. I can’t forgive…”  


Lewis managed to free himself just when the deadbeats dragged him out the doors. And they dashed back in through the walls, too late for him to get back in as well.

He slammed his hands on the closed doors, snarling as tears fell down.

They would not open again. But still, he heard Arthur.

Echo in mind.  


“ _I can’t forgive you… For there is nothing to be forgiven. Move on, man, I’m sure you can.”_

 

Arthur ignored their calls at the door, he walked away. He ignored Galahad as well, he was pawing at him, questioning.

He couldn't. He really couldn't go back with them. Even if he would love to… It would hurt.

They were doing fine, until he showed up. Lewis could move on. Vivi would forget again, in time.

He couldn't forget the cave, those sparks, the rage. Their fear.

He did not forgive himself. He did not deserve it. He did not want to be there, at their side.

They would be fine. He would make sure of it.

 

* * *

 

Lewis laid frozen on his bed.

Another night without a comfortable sleep… Thoughts and dreams always drifting.

His eyes twitched, slowly blinking open. The sun was glinting through the window.

Another day. How many?… Has it been a week? Or more?

He did not know. But he felt like shit.

He felt lonely again.

He had hoped… He had hoped he would have his friend again.

He thought wrong. They were not welcome in the mansion. And Arthur did not speak again.

Vivi had tried to make her way in forcefully. Multiple times. Only for deadbeats to take her out…

The ghost was stubborn. That had not changed.

Why had he to stay away for his mistakes? Was he not the one to push him, to kill? Was he not the one who was weak? Why was he the one feeling guilty?

Fuck, they both were… But Arthur kept on denying he would mourn him forever.

He would. He did every day. He couldn't move on from that.

Just waking up was an odyssey. Were not for Vivi…

Today, she had finally rested. Her anger faded a little. But it would return. He knew her well.

Lewis sighed, and stared at the ceiling of his room.

Alone.

His mind began to scream at him to get up and begin to do what he had to.

He was still trying to regain his obsession for order… Slowly. He lost it.

He raised his arm, his hand tried to catch his fake arm on the bedside table. He frowned, not feeling it there. Right where he left it.

He leaned his head to look. And he just froze.

His arm was gone.

Lewis quickly sat up, confused. Until he saw something glinting at the far table.

He stood weakly, staring at the things laying on the table.

His eyes were full of shock. There was a mechanical arm, laid there… Glinting with the sun’s rays. There was a note at its side. He reached for it with trembling hand, seeing… Arthur’s handwriting.

He did not understand.

 

“ _That thing you have for an arm does not move... This does. Give this note to your doctor. After an operation, that mind you, will hurt… This arm will serve you better. Can’t go on like that around. You will be able to fumble with your hands again, with that silly tick of yours…”_  


Lewis lowered his hand, not looking at the medical notes on the back of the paper.

The arm seemed to mock him… Almost a perfect replica.

He dropped the paper, and reached for the limb instead.

He cried while he brushed the perfect articulations, the carefully crafted surface… Resistant enough.

He did not know how much time he stood there… But he eventually let go of the limb, red eyes from crying.

He stumbled into the bathroom.

Lewis leaned onto the sink, and turned on the warm water.

After a minute of throwing it onto his face, to clear his mind and calm the aching… He raised his gaze, to freeze again.

The mirror was full of steam… Something was written on it.  


“ _I have stolen back my wristbands. Don’t look for them in your bag. Now you don’t have to hide them under your sleeves… I know you hate to mess your oh so perfect style…”_

 

Can sarcasm be read?…

Lewis smiled sadly, leaning there.

The ghost had been haunting him…  


“Did you not?”  


Silence…

But he stopped feeling lonely.

 

* * *

 

One, two… Three.

Another branch cracked noisily behind them.

Lewis and Vivi exchanged glances while they walked through the supposed haunted forest. Mystery’s ears twitched, annoyed by the leafs being stepped on.

She sighed, hearing yet again those clumsy steps following them.

She finally halted, rolling her eyes.  


“Art… You can float, you know?”  


Lewis heard a yelp, a ghost trying to hide. A curse echoed when they turned around to look.

Arthur growled silently as she mocked, calling.  


“Not even as a ghost can you hide well?!”  


He still stayed silent…

They both stood poker faced when a pathetic imitation of an owl echoed.  


“Oh for the love of… Arthy, come out of there!”  


Lewis smiled sadly when a skull leaned slowly around the tree. The ghost gave them a nervous and dreadful look, anxious.  


“…I still don’t know how to be invisible.”  


Vivi crossed her arms, grinning.  


“Few know. Now, didn’t you say something about not coming back?”  


Arthur looked away, grumbling.

 

“I- I did! I just…”  


Before he could react, Vivi was already at his side, making him yelp and lean against the tree in panic.

Galahad seemed to laugh, peeking from his empty neck while she snatched his blue heart away. She held it up, showing it off.  


“Care to give them back already?!”  


Arthur leaned nervously, not knowing where to look.

It did not help when Lewis approached as well, with his arms crossed. Now able to.

Arthur’s voice trembled, nervous and fearful.  


“G-guys, I- I was only making sure y-you did nothing crazy or-”  


“Like pretend to be an owl? Follow people around?… After telling them to fuck off?”  


Arthur looked down, unable to deny he was worried. That cave still haunted his unstable mind. And he would not admit that he hated to be alone…

He had enough with just… Watching.

  


“I d-did not say that. Not exactly that at least. P-please, keep going… I won’t bother you again or-”

  


He gasped, because two hands grabbed his.

Arthur trembled while they pulled at him, walking again. 

Both spoke up for him to hear.  


“If you don’t want to give them back… I will make more memories! Fuck it!”

“You still fear being alone. So we must take you along! Right? Now you won’t worry!”  


Arthur cried when they turned their heads back to grin at him. And he could only nod… Surrender. Let them pull at him.

A dog smiled as a heart pulsed gold slowly.

He could so easily make his arms pass through their hold… Free himself. Move away…

But he did not…

The ghost stared at their hands. Vivi was not letting go anytime soon, her hand was around him like he was going to go away in a second. And Lewis…

Arthur still feared his hold a little… And Lewis knew.

Lewis was holding him softly, barely keeping him grabbed. Just… His hand was nudging at him gently to follow. Not risking to be too close and…

He was still keeping his distance. For him.

Arthur chuckled silently…

Not a fake one.


End file.
